Niczym feniks z popiołów
by deoksyryboza
Summary: Państwa osi pokonane, na świecie powstaje nowy ład. Co to oznacza dla Polski?


Feniksy - piękne stworzenia. Szkoda tylko, że nie istnieją. Chciałbym móc je obserwować, jak latają po błękitnym niebie, wyróżniając się swoim upierzeniem. Tak niezwykłe. Piękniejsze od innego ptactwa, nawet od majestatycznego orła bielika, który jest dla mnie tak charakterystyczny. Wszelkie moje wyobrażenia o feniksach sprowadzają się do zwierzęcia o kształcie czapli z przepięknym długim ogonem. Jego ciało pokrywałyby ognistej barwy pióra. Ba, chciałbym, aby stworzone były z tego właśnie żywiołu.

Mistyczna moc tych ptaków to kolejny powód mojego dla nich uwielbienia. Odradzanie się z popiołów. Życie po tym, jak się umarło. Nikt nie chce śmierci. Nikt nie jest jednak feniksem.

Kiedy ktoś mnie zapyta, jakim zwierzęciem chciałbym zostać, bez wahania odpowiem, że feniksem. Dzięki skrzydłom obleciałbym cały świat. Dotarłbym nawet do najdalszego i najzimniejszego zakątka Rosji. Ludzie podziwialiby mnie, a ja wreszcie mógłbym popatrzeć na nich z góry. Dosłownie i metaforycznie. Pokazałbym im moją prawdziwą potęgę.

Problem w tym, że nie jestem tym stworzeniem. Do jego wyglądu daleko mi brakuje. Moje włosy nie są nawet rude. Chociaż jeśli chodzi o ich kolor, jasny blond, to podobają mi się. Zawsze gdy spoglądam w lustro, przenoszę na nie wzrok. Przypominają mi skoszone łany zboża, na które dane mi było patrzeć zawsze pod koniec sierpnia. To zdecydowanie ładne wspomnienia. Chciałbym wrócić do przeszłości i cieszyć się spokojem, najlepiej za czasów Jagiełły i unii polsko-litewskiej. Panowanie Kazimierza Wielkiego również było wspaniałe. Ten król zrobił dla mnie tyle dobrego! A renesans? Zygmunt Stary i Zygmunt August dobrze mną rządzili. Byłem wtedy szczęśliwy. Kulturą nie ustępowałem Francji (niech tylko Żabojad zaprzeczy!)!Uwielbiam ten „złoty wiek".

Potem niestety wszystko się zmieniło. Władcy byli słabi i szlachta często ich wykorzystywała. Zastanawiam się, czy gdyby nie dostali tylu przywilejów, wcześniej zlikwidowanoby wolną elekcję i liberum veto, to czy coś by się zmieniło? Jeśli tak, to na lepiej czy gorzej? Sądzę, że lepiej. Może teraz byłbym jednym z potężniejszych państw? Miałbym inne stosunki z sąsiadami. Lecz jeśli tak by się stało, nadal byłbym tą Polską? Tą, która „odradza się niczym feniks z popiołów"? Uwielbiam to określenie, które w gruncie rzeczy jest trafne. Bez względu na to, jak często znikałem z mapy, zawsze powracałem. Nie jest to moja zasługa tylko ludzi, którzy oddali za mnie życie. Tych, którzy nie poddali się nieprzyjacielowi, walczyli do ostatniej kropli krwi za swoją ojczyznę. Wrogowi, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał, nigdy nie udało się zabić tej „polskości". Nawet jeśli nie było mnie na mapie, zachowałem się w ludzkich sercach. Dlatego „odrodziłem się niczym feniks z popiołów".

A jaka jest teraz sytuacja? W uszach wciąż rozbrzmiewają mi słowa „wygraliśmy! Państwa Osi pokonane!". Czy to jest powód do radości? Bezsprzecznie. Mimo wszystko co teraz ze mną będzie? Tak sponiewierany brnę naprzód. Wciąż mam przed oczami okropieństwa wojny. Czy to jest dziwne? Ona dopiero co się skończyła. Idąc przed siebie, opłakuję ludzi, którzy kochali mnie z całego serca i zginęli przez tę miłość. Także tych, którzy być może mnie nienawidzili, ale nie dane im było przetrwać trudnego okresu. Opłakuję cały polski naród. Jestem dumny z nich wszystkich.

Jeszcze mocniej zaciskam dłoń na maleńkim krzyżyku. Cokolwiek się stanie, nigdy się go nie pozbędę. Będę zawsze wierzył w przyszłość i dziękował Bogu za to, że mogę być tu i teraz. Nawet jeśli znajdę się w niewoli, nic nie powstrzyma mego ducha.

Na stopach czuję ciężar kajdan, niepozwalających mi się wyzwolić. Idę jeszcze dalej, choć dojść wcale nie pragnę. Koniec „wędrówki" zbliża się jednak nieubłaganie. Już ujrzałem tą jasnowłosą postać ze swoim przyjacielskim uśmiechem. Tak, zdecydowanie potrafi zjednywać do siebie ludzi. Nie odkrywa swojego wnętrza. Jest tak skryty, niczym niezbadane połacie puszczy syberyjskiej. W końcu to Związek Radziecki. Jego naród też cierpiał. Nie zastanawiam się jednak nad tym, by mu współczuć. Staję przed nim, a on kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu, wołając:

- Jesteście już wolni, Towarzyszu Polsko!

Ciężar z moich stóp znika..

- Wolni, powiadasz? – szepczę.

Wciąż mam złe przeczucia. Ta wolność nie jest nią tak naprawdę. Złudna rzeczywistość pokryta komunistycznym duchem. Czy tego chcę? Drugiego ZSRR? Drugiego Stalina?

- Feniksie… - odezwał się Rosja sowiecki.

Nawet jeśli z nóg feniksa zniknęły kajdany, to czy stał się on wolny, przebywając w wielkiej klatce? Co z tego, że jest w niej przestrzeń – ograniczona. To nie to samo, co wolność.

Na każdym z prętów klatki wygrawerowane były napisy z dziwnymi znakami.

- Cyrylica – myślę

Zostanę zmuszony do nauki tego? Znowu ktoś będzie próbował zabić polską kulturę? Znowu zostanę zakuty w kajdany? Nie, przecież jestem wolny. W miejscu, w którym się znajduję, jest przestrzeń. W każdej chwili mogę zlecieć na podłoże lub do góry. Ruch wcale nie jest taki ograniczony. Klatka jest duża. Jestem tylko rannym feniksem, którym opiekuje się ZSRR. Czego jeszcze chcieć więcej? Prawdy. Żadnego żałosnego zakłamania.

Wojna się skończyła. Są zwycięzcy, są przegrani. Do której grupy zaliczam się wraz z innymi „cieszącymi-się-wolnością-ale-pod-komunistycznym-jarzmem-Związku-Radzieckiego" państwami? Powinienem być szczęśliwy, że jestem. Nie zginąłem, choć tyle razy byłem martwy. Odradzałem się. Zupełnie jak feniks.

W moim sercu wciąż tkwi promyczek nadziei. Wierzę, że nie wszystko stracone, że sytuacja się zmieni. Ta „polskość" wciąż istnieje, nie została unicestwiona. To dodaje mi sił, by spojrzeć w oczy „towarzyszowi", by stać przed nim dumny. Dumny ze swej nieustępliwości, która pozwoliła mi wytrwać. Tak, z pewnością i ten nowy ład przetrzymam. Z pewnością.


End file.
